This invention relates generally to restraint devices for occupants of a marine craft. More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable hand grip which an occupant of a marine craft may grasp and extend in order to restrain movement of the occupant when the marine craft is in motion.
Marine craft often travel at high speeds across water. The acceleration of the craft causes the occupants inside the craft to be affected by inertial forces, and for purposes of safety and comfort the occupants must restrain themselves against such forces. Sudden movements, particularly movement in a vertical plane due to wave bouncing, are most troubling because they give a marine craft occupant little time to prepare for restraint. This problem tends to be magnified in smaller craft which are more susceptible to small waves and disturbances on the surface of the water because of their shallow displacement. Seated occupants are bounced about in the seats and require equipment to restrain their movement. Unfortunately, most marine craft have few, if any, effective restraining devices.
Much of the prior art in seating restraining devices has been oriented toward land vehicles. This includes full restraints such as shoulder and waist restraints. In those vehicles, shoulder and waist restraints serve their purpose well in restraining a person during sudden acceleration or deceleration, particularly collision. In marine craft, however, full restraints are not practical. Collisions or other accidents often result in sunken or overturned vehicles. Shoulder and waist restraints can trap occupants below water in overturned or sunken vessels. Thus, full restraints are adverse to safety on marine craft and are generally not practical.
Other restraints such as hand-holds and loop-holds are useful and provide the marine craft occupant restraint when desired and mobility when the restraint is not necessary. Unfortunately, these restraints often obstruct or interfere with the utility of a space. Much of the equipment used on marine craft is bulky or awkward, such as fishing gear, scuba equipment, and water skis, and any obtrusive parts in the craft can interfere with the use and enjoyment of such equipment. There is very limited space in small marine craft, and it must be used efficiently. Thus, marine craft have the need for an unobtrusive, yet easily reached and effective restraint device that can be placed on or near a seat in a marine vessel.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the invention provides a retractable hand grip restraint capable of being grasped by a seated occupant of a marine craft. When not in use, a retracting feature allows the grip to be automatically restored to its original position out of the way of the occupants of the marine craft, reducing its obtrusiveness.
The invention includes a retracting mechanism which winds a flexible member, such as a woven web of polyester, about a rotating member when the rotating member is rotated in a first direction. When the rotating member is rotated in a second direction, the flexible member unwinds from the rotating member. The flexible member is connected to a hand grip which is pulled by an occupant of the marine craft to unwind the flexible member from the rotating member. The occupant may grasp and extend the hand grip in anticipation of movement. Upon complete extension, the hand grip and flexible member provide the occupant with resistance and a range of movement to counter the movement of the marine craft. Other than a woven web, the flexible member embodiments includes a line, such as a rope, string or cable.
In one embodiment, a guide member is provided between the retracting mechanism and the hand grip encompassing the flexible member. The guide member guides the flexible member through its extension. The guide member is narrow enough to prohibit movement of the hand grip through the guide member, thereby arresting motion of the flexible member in the first direction. Additional guide members may be utilized to route the flexible member when the retracting mechanism is placed remotely from the hand grip.
The present invention includes a hand grip made of a rigid loop. The loop has a sufficient opening to allow a marine craft occupant to comfortably insert a hand therethrough and form a fist about the end of the loop. It is important that the hand grip have a construction to facilitate a firm and stable grasp by the occupant.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a seat assembly containing a retractable handle apparatus, as described above. The hand grip is mounted on the seat within easy reach of the seat occupant. The retracting mechanism is placed in a void space within or beneath the seat. This prevents obstruction of other areas external to the seat. A guide member, as described above, can be mounted on the exterior surface of the seat, such as on the front side of the seat bottom. The guide member is positioned to arrest motion at the location desired for grasping the hand grip.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a marine craft includes a retractable handle apparatus, as described above. The retractable handle is adjacent to a seat assembly on a structural member of the marine craft. The retracting mechanism is mounted in any void space in order to prevent its interference with activity in the craft. A guide member, as described above, can be mounted on a structural member of the marine craft where the hand grip is desired to be located. If the retracting mechanism is removed far from the hand grip or awkwardly placed, additional guide members may be utilized to assist in routing the flexible member to the location of the retracting mechanism.